


In Memoriam

by surena_13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna remembers some moments she shared with Seska.<br/>Prompt: Rebels</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**In Memoriam**

 **  
**

When B’Elanna walks into the ready room she isn’t sure whether she should laugh or cry. Unrealistic is the only word she can find to describe the scene in front of her. On the floor lies Seska’s body, looking her Cardassian self dressed as a Kazon, pain on her face. Captain Janeway is on her knees beside the body, appearing just as helpless as B’Elanna feels.

 

 _Angrily she paced around in her quarters, her nails digging in the palms of her hands as she desperately tried not to cry out in frustration. Never before had she doubted Chakotay as a leader, but at that moment she wondered if maybe his need to get the Cardassians was clouding his judgment._

 _“Could you stop walking? You’re making me dizzy.” Surprised, B’Elanna stopped. She had almost forgotten that Seska was in the room, lounging in one of the chair, looking utterly unaffected by the fact that three members of their crew had just died, because Chakotay hadn’t put anyone on watch, leaving them vulnerable to unwanted, armed visitors._

 _“Don’t you care that three of our friends just died?” B’Elanna said, almost shouted._

 _“When you’re sabotaging a Cardassian outpost, something is bound to go wrong. I can’t help it if you weren’t prepared for that.” B’Elanna growled at those words. She couldn’t believe the Bajoran. Her people had been oppressed by the Cardassian for decades, but when they killed her friends, she simply didn’t care? Seska merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for the half-Klingon to explode._

 _“Nothing needed to go wrong! If Chakotay had - -“_

 _“Are you going to blame it on Chakotay now?” Seska’s eyes flashed dangerously. Unable to win a staring match with the Bajoran, she started pacing again._

 _“He could have prevented it. All he had to do was put one person at the door. One, and we could all have gotten out in time. He’s supposed have all the tactical knowledge, why the hell didn’t use it?”_

 _“Are you saying we should kick him out of the captain’s seat? Mutiny against him?” Seska said. B’Elanna looked at her, wondering if maybe she was joking, but the expression on her face was dead serious._

 _“I don’t know. Maybe.” B’Elanna and fell down on a chair. She hadn’t actually thought about it. One lapse in judgment wasn’t enough to get rid of him, but it was one hell of a lapse. Suddenly Seska’s cold laugh filled her quarters._

 _“You want to start a rebellion within a rebellion organization? I’ll tell you this B’Elanna, you have a mind of your own. You’re more than just a big mouth and a bad temper.” B’Elanna opened her mouth to protest, but Seska simply silenced her. “That was a compliment. Just leave Chakotay be. He’s already beating himself up over this.  He doesn’t need you mutinying against him too.”_

 _“Fine.”_

 _“You can be a rebel another day.”_

 

She tries to think of accurate words to describe the Cardassian, but fails. Everything she thought she had known about Seska had turned out to be untrue. B’Elanna thought she was an excellent member of the Maquis, but that was all a façade. She had thought they were friends, good friends, but the warm look the former Bajoran had all been an act, disappearing the minute she betrayed Voyager. B’Elanna can’t help but wonder if everything was a lie.

 

 _“B’Elanna,” Seska shouted, looking over her shoulder._

 _“Just give me one more second.” She cursed the Cardassian cleverness in their security codes when another soft alarm went off. Taking cover behind a console, Seska fired her weapon, hitting a Cardassian in his chest._

 _“We need to leave now if you want to get out with your head attached to your shoulders!”_

 _“Got it,” B’Elanna said triumphantly. The words had barely left her mouth when Seska took hold of her arm, dragging her towards the transporter site, shooting down several Cardassians in the process. The cold look in the normally warm eyes surprised B’Elanna, but she barely had time to think about it before a Cardassian took a shot at her, leaving her with a bleeding wound in her side._

 _She cried out at the burning feeling. Immediately Seska retaliated by hitting the shooter between the eyes. He vaporized in front of their eyes. A warm hand came to rest on her wound, keeping pressure on it. Gratefully B’Elanna looked at the Bajoran, but she was too busy getting her to the site. Then there was blackness._

 _Next time she opened her eyes she was lying on her back on a makeshift biobed. She groaned at the stinging pain in her side. She tried to push herself into a sitting position, but a weight was holding her down. Turning her head she saw Seska sleeping in a chair next to her, her arm resting possessively over B’Elanna’s shoulders._

 _Despite the uncomfortable bed, the pain, the drowsiness of the drugs and not being able to move, B’Elanna smiled and gently touched the arm pinning her down. Seska blinked sleepily and then opened her eyes._

 _“You’re awake.” Her voice was full of sleep. It made the normally aloof and smug Bajoran sound so normal, so sweet._

 _“Yes, thanks for saving me,” B’Elanna croaked._

 _“Don’t ever scare me like that again or I will personally throw your Klingon ass out of an airlock.”_

 _“I’ll try.”_

She approached the body, making the captain aware of her presence. Janeway looks at her for a few moments, glances one last time at the body and then gets up. B’Elanna wishes she knew the right words to say to break the silence. The captain places her hand on B’Elanna’s shoulder, squeezing it softly.

 

“I’m sorry, B’Elanna. I knew you two used to be friends.”

 

 _Seska’s lips were soft against her own, so soft, but so demanding, claiming B’Elanna’s lips, almost forcing the kiss to happen. The Bajoran surprised her with the kiss, almost tackling her when she entered her quarters after a long shift in Engineering. When Seska’s tongue started to seek entrance, B’Elanna pulled back._

 _“I thought you were with Chakotay,” B’Elanna said, ignoring the almost insulted look on Seska’s face._

 _“I broke up with him.”_

 _“What! Why?” Chakotay and Seska had been a less than ideal couple with fights that could be heard everywhere on the Val Jean, but B’Elanna always thought that Seska managed to bring out something good out of Chakotay, a fighting side that Starfleet had suppressed._

 _“He’s completely infatuated with that Starfleet captain. It’s sickening. He did always have a thing for redheads.” B’Elanna stepped out of Seska’s arms, putting some distance between them. She felt an uncontrollable rage coming up._

 _“So you’re using me to make him jealous?” she hissed. Seska rolled her eyes._

 _“No. I couldn’t kiss you while I was with him. It would have broken poor Chakotay’s heart. But now that I’ve dumped him, I can have you,” Seska said smugly and stepped closer to B’Elanna who avoided her._

 _“I don’t want this,” she said sharply, looking Seska in the eye. Anger was apparent in those blue eyes, like she had never seen it before._

 _“Why not?” B’Elanna rubbed the ridges on her forehead. She had to continue carefully when the Bajoran was in a mood like this. Despite the Klingon blood in her veins, B’Elanna could be quite intimidated by Seska when she was angry._

 _“I love you, Seska, I do, but as a friend,” she said cautiously._

 _“Nothing more?” The anger had subsided a little, but disappointment had taken its place. B’Elanna felt relieved knowing that Seska had been genuine and wasn’t just some game she was playing to undermine the command team._

 _“Isn’t it enough?”_

 _“It will have to be.”_

 

B’Elanna doesn’t know what how to respond or if the captain even wants a response. Silence is overwhelming. She imagines they would make some picture. The Starfleet captain, the Klingon engineer and the dead, Cardassian traitor. The chime interrupts her thoughts.

 

“Come,” the captain says. The doors slide open and two ensigns enter. Instantly B’Elanna knows they’re there to take the body. So does Janeway who nods, giving them permission to remove Seska from her ready room floor.

 

“Wait, please,” B’Elanna asks softly as she kneels down next to Seska. She brushes some of the disheveled hair out of Seska’s face. Despite her Cardassian features, there’s something of there that reminds her of the Bajoran she used to know. She finds it difficult to admit it to herself, looking down at member of the race she hates so much, but she misses her.


End file.
